Just for a Day
by storyteller362
Summary: In which Naomi gets a superpower for a day. After a strange run in with a sea creature leaves Naomi with the ability to read minds. What exactly are her friends thinking?


**Title: Just for a Day**

 **Rating** : T for some mild dirty thoughts from Elena and some of the boys.

 **Note** : Italics are thoughts.

* * *

"Thank you Naomi for helping close up shop," said her father as she pulled the last rope in from the water. Ever since she was a little girl she loved helping her dad at the docks and watching the people and trades. She knew one day she would like to do that herself one day.

"It's not a problem dad and Lyla should have dinner ready when we get back. She said she's making your favorite fish" she said tossing her blond hair. She smiled at her dad as she eyed something on her rope it felt a little heavier. In delight she turned and started to pull. "I think something caught on this rope."

Captain Daniel Turner came and ran over to help his daughter with pulled in it before a large creature flapped itself onto the dock. Both jumped back before not recognizing the animal on the dock before them. It was long with tentacles like an octopus but it seemed to have the head of a squid and it was bright blue. Its tentacle gripped around Naomi's ankle. "Dad!"

Captain Turner pulled the rope and threw it back in the water taking the rope with it. For a second it just floated before sinking into the water as they watched, shocked. Naomi's face white from it touching her. It felt so strange to touch like it was slimy. "We'll get another rope tomorrow. What kind of creature was that?"

"I don't know but it felt strange, let's just get home to Lyla," she said shaking her head getting rid of the dizzy feeling. They locked the doors to the warehouse before skipping off to dinner with thoughts of food. Her dad's arm around her, Naomi shivered as she looked back in the water wondering what that was and why it gripped her ankle. Or if there was going to be mark there tomorrow. It was gross and disgusting.

They walked in and saw that the maid, Lyla, had put dinner already out before starting homework. Then promptly going to bed just before 10 so she could go down to the docks again. Maybe they'll find the creature again and see what it really was. Maybe a new species as she got herself giddy about a new discovery. She couldn't wait to show Elena and Mateo.

 _Perhaps she's sick and I don't want to wake her._ That was the first thing she heard the next morning but she saw the maid next to her bed as she woke up, her Lyla's blond braid the first thing she noticed. Lyla only braided her hair when she knew it was scrubbing day. The clock in her room read 8, when she realized that the grand council meeting was going to start at 9 and she slept through opening the docks. However, the strange thing was, she didn't see her mouth move.

"Lyla, I'm not sick," she said as she looked at the blue eyes of her mother.

"Then why did you sleep through breakfast and helping your father?" asked the older woman stroking her cheek for a moment feeling if she was warm. "Is something wrong at school or with the princess?" _Was it that creature that scared her that Daniel told me about? She must be unwell from that attack._

"I'm not sick and the creature did nothing to me," protested Naomi as she thought about what was going on. She never missed a day at the docks. Then she realized that was not what she asked as Lyla's eyes grew wide.

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" she asked eyes wide. _I'm thinking about the color blue._

"You're thinking about the color blue," she said dismissively as they realized what was going on. Both women shrieked at what was going on. Somehow, that creature they had pulled from the water made her have the ability to read minds. She could read minds. Oh my gosh, Naomi could read minds. What a time to have it on a weekend instead of in class, she thought dryly. That'd be a way to cheat on a test. If she asked for a superpower it sure wouldn't be this one. People were going to be a little too honest with her now.

"Oh my gosh Naomi you can read minds." Lyla stepped back from her impressed and in awe of her charge, if a bit frightened. "Do you suppose that creature that attacked you last night was magical?"

"I've got to go find Elena and see if she can reverse this," she pulled herself out of the bed as she looked for her normal dress. This was not something that she wanted from some kind of sea creature. Especially one that she didn't know and was very well magical. Lyla handed her eggs on toast to eat on her way to the castle. At least Naomi wasn't around for scrubbing day. That was when they cleaned everything in their house, even the cleaning supplies.

This can't be good she thought as she walked chewing along. Around her she could hear the thoughts of people milling around on the docks. People she knew and liked and she didn't want to hear their opinions. Around her all she heard was people's thoughts. She itched her head before she started to hear them all over the place and from who she didn't know.

 _I hope this trade is worth it._

 _I like my job here, why do I have to move?_

 _How many times is she going to cheat on me?_

 _Boss is going to kill me for being late._

 _Does this dress make me look fat?_

 _I still can't find my pet snake._

Oh ew, she thought after hearing that last one. There was a snake loose on the docks somewhere. She waved her to her father before making it off to the castle. He knew that she had grand council meetings every day, before waving back. It was better to run rather than to wait for a carriage. The sooner this was gone the better before she she heard something that she didn't want to hear.

 _Why can't my son learn to tie his own shoe laces?_

 _I need seven dozen eggs? Why kind of recipe is this? Oh right I'm tripling it for everyone in the restaurant._

 _He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tightly for a kiss. Passion written on their faces. No that doesn't sound right. Needs more fire._

 _No, I quit. I quit. I quit. I never wanted this job. I hate my job; I hate my life._

Oh gosh, just hearing all of the thoughts was making her nauseous as she found herself outside of the castle looking for someone to let her in. She saw a guard and recognized him as Julio. He stood tall with a bulky build that screamed try to get past me. Julio something but Julio never the less as she got him to notice her as he walked to the gate.

"Julio can you let me in? It's really important that I talk to Elena," said Naomi as he unlocked the gates for her. For this she was grateful. On a normal day this would be something cool to have. That is if she wasn't surrounded by people everywhere wherever she went just hearing random thoughts. Speaking of which, she could hear Julio's thoughts loud and clear.

 _Naomi is so hot. I wonder if she has a boyfriend or would like one. I'm free as a bird. Julio Grant, boyfriend of the prettiest girl ever, Naomi Turner. Maybe I should ask her out?_

Oh barf, she thought as she looked at Julio with a fake smile. _I love that smile she has a great one._ Oh lovely, she probably wasn't going to stop thinking about her. _I love that blond hair._ Sure enough he was thinking about her hair. It could be worse she assumed.

"Naomi what are you doing here?" asked Gabe as she ran over to him. He was talking with two of the other guards about security detail around the back before coming over. He must love that position of power over men that were older than him. "The grand council meeting doesn't start for another 45 minutes."

"Listen I have to talk to Elena, right now. It's kind of an emergency," she said hoping that he believed her. _Emergency? Alright, then just make sure she's calm before she throws something. The girl has a good arm._ At this Naomi only flushed at the compliment before giving Julio a stray look that said get out of my face. _I bet her neck smells good._

"Gross!" she said to Julio who only looked confused. _Gross? Is that a new word that means good right? Maybe I should have put on deodorant this morning._

"Come on," he said as Naomi only kept his pace as he looked back at Julio who only stood alert. "Are you okay, did something happen?" _She's not going to die is she? Oh please tell me Julio did something. I want to fire Julio so bad. He always slacks off and flirts. Honestly, I think I work with idiots sometimes. And why is his staring at Naomi's butt? He's 20 and she's 15!_

At this Naomi looked around and saw Julio staring at her before standing up straight. That was disgusting and she had to hear that. At least she knew Gabe was watching out for her. She hoped that he was going to make him suffer a little. Oh gosh, this was not a good day. Should she tell him now that she can read everyone's mind. _I wish I did some of the hiring, honestly._ Okay, maybe never mind. Naomi wanted to hear him go off a bit about Julio.

On the way to finding Elena they had ran into Luisa coming to the grand council room. Mateo standing there as he was going through something with her. _Naomi looks different today? Did she do something to her dress? Oh, she doesn't have stockings on... Oh I didn't know that's what... OH no I shouldn't be thinking of her like that. We got to school together. Mom said my body is changing..._

Boys, she thought dryly. "Naomi you're here, we can start the meeting early," said Luisa as she caught her arm, "Good bye Mateo." He left as she heard Luisa next to her. _Esteban had to make his appointment with Dona Paloma just after the council meeting didn't he? I can't believe him, I swear if I get my hands on him... Then Mateo needs more food. Too skinny._

"She said there was some e-" started Gabe as Luisa waved him off smiling. _Gabe can be so sweet but he's always so serious. I'll make him lunch and we can talk about it. I know he likes my quesadillas; I love cooking for people and he always compliments my cooking. I wonder if it's okay if Ele- oh, I shouldn't be thinking about that. Naomi looks like she's hungry, I'll make both of them food!_

At this Naomi looked confused at what she stopped herself from completing that entire plot, oh Luisa said she would make her food. A tamale sounded really good right now, even if it was still breakfast time. She brightened up at the idea as Luisa seemed to take notice. _Yea, she seems excited. It feels good making someone look a little brighter._

 _This was an emergency and she wanted to start the meeting early? Protest or not? She's my boss's wife and grandmother. Fine whatever, but if Naomi faints or something I tried to help. This is still going to be my fault, should I still pursue this? How to revive a person that passes out 101. That was kind of funny in a bad way. There's a reason why aunt Maya says I kill the mood. Am I ever going to be funny?_

With that Gabe stood attention just inside the door. Were they expecting someone for Gabe to be standing inside or did he have his own order of business?

"Can we just start the meeting then. It's important but it can wait for after," she said catching her breath. The council meeting was more important then her new ability. At least she was here as she only listened to their thoughts rather than conversation, a bit amused. _I wonder if Naomi gets fed enough at home, she's so skinny. Play dumb, nobody above me listens to me anyway._ She looked at them both before going into the grand council room. Elena, Esteban, and Francisco already sitting there talking amongst themselves. Immediately their thoughts were running through her head.

 _Does Dona like the red or should I change? Elena really needs to read those politics books. Even a little bit of knowledge helps. Fire and help, read the law books, making an alliance with Freezenburg, what else do I have to do today? Ohh, I can use the gravel now since Naomi is here, I love using the gravel!_

"Order to the council," she said swinging the gravel as she took enjoyment as she hit it. "We are starting this meeting with the fire that started last night in the village. It burned down two homes before getting put out by help from the neighbors. It was the Ortega and the Bravo family. Everyone made it out just fine but they have no homes. I suggest we offer to build a new home for them and we could send them today. Does anyone have any other suggestions?"

Naomi looked around the room and thankfully the words weren't coming. Everyone had grown quiet before hearing more thoughts. Thankfully these were coming out of their mouths.

"I suggest that we send down some food and blankets and some extra clothes we might have," said Esteban. _I am brilliant, this city would be nothing without me and my expertise. Honestly, I think I should be ruling instead of Elena. Sure she saved everyone but things were calming down now. Maybe a little appeal or at least promote me. I mean I've been doing this for years._

"I can make the food," said Luisa. _I can share my cooking with everyone in Avalor. Esteban said everything that really helps. What else is there? I feel useless sometimes. All I ever really do is cook and that's fine, but it doesn't help in council decisions. Reminder, talk to Gabe about his seriousness over a quesadilla. Then try to get Mateo to eat. I swear Rafa doesn't feed him enough. Then make Naomi a tamale._

"We can send the builders when they can make it Elena," said Francisco as Naomi caught wind of his thoughts. _Esteban really needs to slow down, it helps, but they are going to need a home to live in to put that that in. It's barely even lunch time and I think I need a drink. Elena can just be so frustrating sometimes with how eager she is. Sometimes she needs to calm down._

"Naomi?" pressed Elena as she looked at her, oh crap having no idea what to say, everyone else didn't have much on the topic since it was still early. _I need a distraction; I really need a distraction. Oh yummy Gabe looks good standing over there. I wonder what he looks like without a shirt on, I bet there's a lot of muscle. Hmm, does he think about me? How did he get to be a lieutenant anyway? Why wasn't I involved in any of the hiring? Is Esteban_ still _trying to go around me? Back on task, ohh I think I just saw him flex his arms._

Naomi only shook her head before turning to look at Gabe in the doorway. Great yet more thoughts from him. He was probably thinking about Elena before getting herself surprised. _Well both families also lost two family members to Shuriki on top of a fire. The Ortega's lost their grandmother and the Bravo's lost their son._ _I would suggest grief counseling and to rebuild on a different site for less painful memories. I used to go to school with Pedro Ortega. Poor guy for losing everything now, I know I would be upset if I did._

"Maybe some grief counseling?" she said looking at Elena and then feeling guilty for taking Gabe's idea. Even though he wasn't asked, he should have said something. That actually sounded like a good idea, despite not knowing anything about either family. The fact that they lost everything just saddened her at this. No one else knew about that.

"Grief counseling Ms. Turner?' asked Esteban as his thoughts entered her mind. _Why would they need grief counseling? They lost a home not a family member. What a stupid idea, insolent girl, why did Elena pick her to be on the grand council? I think Dona Paloma would be a great help._

At this she flared up before taking a breath. "Well yes," said Naomi remembering Gabe's thoughts, "both families lost family members to Shuriki and then they lost their home. That's a lot of painful memories. Maybe do a rebuild on another site?"

"That's a good idea Naomi," said Elena. _Wow, Naomi had a really good idea. Why did I just say rebuild? Everyone would pitch in anyway without our help. What would papi do? No, I can't think like that, it would just make me upset. Gabe moved a little. I swear I need help._ Naomi turned to look at Gabe.

 _I had that same idea, but it sounded like a better one out of Naomi's mouth. I wish I paid a little more attention in that politics class now. I'd like to help them even though I can't. Maybe take a second one? It's free school for me, thank you aunt Alicia for being a professor. Did Elena just look at me? Hmm, Elena looks really pretty today, but when is she ever not?_

"What's the next order of business?" asked Naomi as she looked over at Esteban weary about him now. _I could have thought of that, Miss Turner does not know who she is dealing with. Ohh I need to vent, where is Higgins when I need him?_

"The university needs new blackboards and desks after the earthquake last week," said Elena going down her list. As she heard more and more of their thoughts as it started to crowd her head. Normally this power would be cool, but she did not imagine it to be like this. As she stopped concentrating on a person all of their thoughts started to fill her mind as she struggled to keep up and close them out as she itched the back of her neck.

 _I wonder if Esteban knows that Higgins has a man crush on him?_

 _Is my cooking just a distraction because I feel as if I'm not needed as much anymore?_

 _Aye caramba, I need a drink or five. A tall glass of red would be nice._

 _I hate doing these meetings, I wonder what Naomi is thinking about. Oh right, I have to plan a meeting with Dona and the constable about village news. Go through tax information with abuelo, then get a lesson from Esteban, oh I need a distraction badly. Gabe's shirt needs to be tighter or I need to see him without one on._

 _Why does Elena keep looking at the door? It is very distracting to everyone in the room._

 _Did her breast size get bigger? Oh no, stop I can't be thinking about that. She's my boss and I love her. No, I can't admit that either. Get your mind out of the gutter._

 _I wonder what would happen if I just walked out of this room right now. Would they miss me? What kind of advice can I give? Elena needs a mother not a grandmother, not_ me. _I'm just going to try my hardest. I think Naomi needs a tamale, she looks like she's going to get sick._

"There's a surprise practice emergency evacuation tomorrow for the staff, just plan on that," said Gabe as he nodded toward Elena _. Thank goodness for telling us. I would start to panic, because I have way too much on my plate. Alright breath Elena, distraction. Oh I bet he would look good just trying to save us._ Naomi only held her head for a moment trying to breath and block everyone out. She couldn't hear Francisco and Esteban's thoughts anymore but she could still hear Gabe, Luisa, and Elena around her.

"Thanks for telling us about that Gabe," said Elena as sent him a small smile.

"Not a problem princess." _My gosh, I just want to pull her by her hips on to a bed and not stop- nope. I am in control of my own thoughts. I will not get distracted by a girl. But she's not a girl, she's a woman and she's a princess, my princess. No! No! Stop and focus on the meeting._

 _I wonder how long it would take until everyone falls asleep, who cares what Prince Alonso wants from the bridge project?_

 _I wonder if Gabe likes Elena or she likes him? He is a sweet guy and is handsome. They could get married, I would be able to cook for great grand babies. Is that my purpose? Am I really going to sit around all day and cook and play with children? Being in that painting is just making me so confused. The painting itself is just making me so confused. Francisco worries about Elena but I'm worrying about the both of us. Is our sanity still safely in tact? Esteban is about our age and he was this sweet and innocent little child whenever I think of him. Now he's all grown up, my little boy. Something besides cooking needs to fill that void in me still._

 _I should focus what I'm reading aloud. This is so boring compared to some of the other things I do. The constable of the town would like us to review his daily outline of what news gets spread such as the daily limit of eggs. No, I'm thinking of something else. Abuelo looks interested in the constables daily limits? Esteban is definitely distracted, he drools a little. Abuela is spacing out along with Naomi. Gabe stretched a little, ohh, I like how that shirt strained. I wonder if those uniforms could get a little tighter._

 _I wonder if I could get a play crown and at least pretend I'm in charge._

 _Elena is not paying attention to a word she's saying. Should I stop her? Why is she looking at everyone in the room? I love Elena but I feel as if she needs someone to rule with her sometimes. I don't care who but someone that could keep her from being flighty._

"Stop it, stop it, everyone stop thinking so much," she screamed standing up in her chair. Everyone stared at her and for a second it was peaceful. Until Elena had to ruin it.

"Naomi what's wrong?" _I think she needs to lie down or needs food._

"No, no Elena I don't need to lie down or food. Actually, Luisa you're right tamales sound good. But what's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong is the fact that I have an emergency. Last night I was helping my dad close the harbor and I got grabbed by some strange creature. I can read your minds and it's all coming into my head and I can't stop it!" She was breathing heavily now.

"Miss Turner you can't read minds," said Esteban. _Stupid little girl, if I was king she would be the first to go._

"Yes, I can! You called me a stupid little girl and want a class of red wine this early in the morning. Francisco is just trying to get Elena to read some law books. Luisa thinks that she's not needed as much. Elena is overwhelmed and needs a distraction and Gabe is the one that gave me the idea about grief counseling. That feels so good to say."

She rested her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands. Okay, okay, now that they know I can get some help. Not insane help she hoped. Everyone around her looked at one another stunned. Elena turned red as did Esteban. Luisa looked down at her shoes and Gabe turned away from her. The only person that looked remotely happy to hear this was Francisco. Apparently someone else needed to tell Elena to get cracking.

"So you agree?" asked Francisco intrigued at this. _She needed to hear this._

"I can get Zuzo and see if he has any ideas," said Elena as she thought in her direction. _Don't tell Gabe that I, you know._ Elena left the room and went to call her friend as the others crowded around her. Well, Luisa did. Francisco and Esteban were busy sorting out their thoughts that the might have thought of in front of her. Gabe stood watch at the door waiting for Elena to come back. Standing up quickly Naomi found herself fainting onto the ground her world going black.

In her black world, there was no voices of random villagers shouting things in their minds. There wasn't Elena trying to distract herself or Luisa feeling sorry for herself. No Esteban wanting a throne of his own. No Francisco putting pressure on Elena. Just herself and the quiet for once all day. Just no one as she found herself coming around to it.

"What's going on?" she asked as she looked around where she was. They were in the fainting room with Gabe next to her. Oh great, he was able to use the how to revive a person 101. Some of their thoughts started to creep into her mind. Thankfully it was just Gabe, Luisa, and Elena around her. No Esteban to no so secretly insult her.

 _I don't think she's fine, she needs medical attention but Elena said not to bring to the doctor._

 _She's been out for three hours._

 _I wonder if she still reads minds._

"Zuzo said that it must have been the suction of an octimantis. It give you a telepathic ability with each of it's legs through the suction cups. The only way to get rid of it is to have it touch you again," said Elena biting her lip.

Oh great, she thought dryly. She had to give Jorge Carson his sailing lesson tonight. This was hopeless as everyone was thinking positive thoughts to her. That was just great. Now that they knew they were going to try train their thoughts all day. Naomi was never going to find octi- whatever, any time tonight. "I'm going to get some food. Luisa I'll take that tamale."

 _Thank you so much for letting me cook for you._ Sighing, Naomi let her head roll back before getting up to lay on a couch in the library where it was quiet. No voices was a good thing. Oh gosh, this would be a cool power if she could turn it on and off. She closed her eyes taking a nap before she had somewhere to be.

"I need to go give Jorge Carson a sailing lesson. Thanks for trying to take care of me," said Naomi as she left the doors leaving Elena and Gabe to just look at one another as she walked away before stopping at the kitchen to get her food. They wanted to follow her but she wouldn't them. Ignoring the voices she meet Jorge at their usual meeting place. Outside near the warehouse for the harbor items. Their boat set up floating there.

Then she heard Jorge's thoughts. _Hmm, Naomi looks good. She's a bit of a dork but a hot one. I wonder would it take to get her in bed... Nope gotta pass this, can't get teacher mad at me. She probably hates me anyway. She never tells me if I'm doing any good or not._

"You're doing fine Jorge," she said pulling the rope from the water sighing. Now she knew his real feelings for her. Although, she did have to admit that he is handsome. The anchor surfacing as she thought of everyone at the castle.

"Wha? What is that thing," said Jorge as he walked over to the anchor. _It looks cool, I wonder if I could touch it. She'd probably get grossed out._ On it lay that the thing that made her pass out after the grand council meeting. What were the odds of this happening? Never mind that, she could get rid of that ability right now if she wanted.

"Jorge, don't touch it but put it right here on the boat," she said as he looked at her. _Alright, she's not much as a dork as I thought. Why is the princess here?_ At hearing this Naomi turned around as she saw Elena with Gabe right behind her. They were thinking positive things again as they climbed in.

"Naomi are you okay?"

The anchor landed on the floor of the boat as it tried to scramble back to the water. "Catch it!"

Exchanging a look with Jorge all four of them were trying to catch up to the 8 legged creature. It was fast despite not being in the water as Naomi had Gabe hoist her up to look. "There!"

The floor where the creature was was slippery. She caught Elena from slipping as she raced over to the mast. Jorge skipping over the slime to try to catch it. She was focused on that thing as she it thinking. _You're cursed my child._ At hearing this she cornered it as Gabe turned a barrel on top of it. "What do we do with it?"

Tipping the barrel over Naomi stuck her foot in it's face. Naomi felt the slime on her infected ankle as she felt herself fall back from the thing before it could bit her. She grabbed a rope that held a sail and let it swing out as they lurched out of the harbor. Throwing it back against the side of the ship.

"Kill it," said Naomi noticing that it was hanging around the harbor. She didn't need anyone else finding this thing. "This is like my harbor and it's not going to touch anyone else."

"Can I do it?" asked Jorge as Gabe just shrugged and handed over his sword. Naomi only rolled her eyes, boys. It worked, she couldn't hear either of their thoughts. Oh thank spirits that she couldn't hear either of their thoughts. Their gross boy thoughts and Elena's stressed out mind. No wonder she needed some kind of distraction.

"I can get us back to the docks," said Gabe as Naomi just rummaged around.

"Let Jorge get us back, he's good at it. We can have some chocolate that I stow away." With that she passed out the chocolate as they watched the the sun start to set on the horizon. That was one adventure she would not want to repeat.


End file.
